Shadow's New Son? Seeking Answers
by NintendoGamer64
Summary: Some time after the Sonic games, Shadow and Rouge have a son. But when it turns out to be Silver, what will Shadow do to find out more? Post-Games. All rights go to SEGA.
1. Prolouge

**This story takes place quite a while from the series now.**

Shadow and Rouge had finally wed. Nine months later, they had finally been blessed with a little boy. Rouge hoped this son would help with Shadow's cold personality. The two looked at their newly born kid. Suddenly Shadow was scared.


	2. Chapter 1

Shadow was standing on a hill in Green Hill. He was still trying to comprehend what happened a week ago. Suddenly he saw a blue blur come up to him. It was Sonic.

"Yo, Shadow. Long time, no see." Shadow replied, "Not you again." "I heard you and Rouge had a kid. There's going to be a celebration at your place." "You know I don't do that." "Yeah, but Rouge is a different case." Shadow decided to ask something of his rival. Shadow hated him, but he respected and trusted him. "Sonic, can I ask you a favor?" "Sure." "Don't tell Silver about my son."

Sonic was surprised. "What have you got against him?" Shadow replied, "It's better if I show you. Come on." The two headed to Central City, specifically Club Rouge. A casino wasn't the average place to raise a child, but it was their home. Rouge had sound proof walls built around the living area to not disturb their new young. The two walked over to a crib to see a hedgehog. His fur color was a mixture of Shadow and Rouge's. He had yellow eyes and his fur looked like a mapel leaf...It was Silver!


	3. Chapter 2

Sonic just stood there. "Now I get why you don't want Silver near him. So what are you going to do? Just hide him until he becomes the Silver we know." Shadow said, "Make sure he's safe. I'm going to go to the future to get answers." "How can you do that?"

Shadow replied, "Two Chaos controls at the same place and time will open up a rip in time." "Do you know when Silver lives?" "I know he' 200 years in the future." "How?" "I don't know. I just have a gut feeling." The Sonic gang tended to remember things that didn't happen to them. "You're going by yourself?" "Just like when the Black Arms invasion happened, I need answers, and I'll do it alone. As your superior." Sonic wondered what Rouge saw in him.

He gave Sonic a Chaos Emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!" The two said. A portal opened up. "How will you get back?" Sonic asked. "Silver knows Chaos Control." "He does?" "I just know." Shadow grabbed boh Emeralds and jumped in.

Shadow arrived in a futuristic city. It seemed peacful. Silver said his mission was complete so far.

Shadow raced down the city determined to find his future son.

He eventually found a place with silver walls. He saw a mailbox that said Silver the Hedgehog. It looked strange. Like it got letters and packages digitally. Shadow knocked on the door. Silver opened up. "Hey Shadow, how's it going? What are you doing in this time?" Shadow lied, "I was bored and wanted to visit the future."

The two hedgehogs had a nice conversation. Once enough time haspassed, Shadow asked, "So, who's your father?" Shadow had to find out how Silver was from 200 gears into the future. "I don't remember my parents." "What?!" "I faced Eggman Nega once. He says I'm the son of a great warrior, so he erased my memory of my parents to stop the skills they taught me." Shadow still didn't know how Silver was this far in the future. He needed Silver's memories. Heh, amnesia must have run in the family.


	4. Chapter 3

Shadow asked, "Why don't you just go back in time and prevent Nega from doing this?" Silver explained, "I don't know if that's a good idea." Shadow said, "I need those answers." Silver knew Shadow was stubborn when he had an idea. "Okay, but we need a Chaos Emerald." Shadow pulled one out. Silver picked it up and said, "CHAOS CONTROL!" A portal opened. Shadow was surprised. "You created a Chaos Control time rip with one Emerald? Even I can't do that." Shadow's Chaos genes must have been amplified.

The two jumped through. They arrived on a day when Silver was 8. The two raced to the end of the hall. They eventually saw 8 year old Silver fighting Dr. Nega ."Give up Silver. I will stop my pathetic ancestor from being a failure and will be an ultimate success." Silver replied, "It doesn't matter, Nega. My parents teachings will help me stop you." Suddenly a robot claw grabbed Silver from behind. Nega said, "Which is why I'll remove every thing you've done with them from your memory.

Shadow was furious. He jumped twoards the mech Nega was in and yelled, " GET AWAY FROM MY SON! CHAOS BLAST!" Future Silver didn't know what was more surprising. This new side of Shadow or that he was his son. The memory eraser was destroyed, and suddenly everything came back to Silver's memory. He remembered. He had a lot of fun with his mother and father. It was like reliving his life, but quicker.

8 year old Silver hugged Shadow and said, "Thanks dad." Shadow patted his son's head. Anytime." He then warped away. Young Silver thought he went home, but he only went to where the other Silver was hiding. Silver stared at Shadow. "...Dad?" The two fell into a warm hug. Shadow then asked, "So how are you from this time?"

Silver thoguht and remembered. "Eggman tried to kill me to get revenge on you stopping some of his schemes. So Commander Abraham Towers said to put you, Rouge, and I to be in protection. We would no longer live in that time, but in this time." Shadow got his answers he wasn't sure if he liked them, but they were true. "Thank you son." "Anything Dad." Silver grabbed his Emerald. "Chaos Control." A time portal opened up. Silver said, "Oh, one more thinf, drinking a drip of your blodd makes others impossible to age. You do this to Rouge so you two can be together forevor, but only because I told you." "Thank you." Both hedgehogs jumped in, but didn't come out at the same time.


	5. Chapter 4

Shadow arrived back home at the time he belonged. Shadow walked over to his son and said, "I love you son."

Rouge just stood there wondering if this was the same Hedgehog she fell in love with. Shadow was a proud papa.

That night, the two mobians went to bed (Shadow dropped a bit of blood into Rouge's drink after telling her. She accepted).

The two went to sleep. Shadow found himself in a dream. He was back on the Space Colony ARK. He was looking through the windows into space. Maria walked over to him. "So you have a son, huh Shadow." She said. "Yes." He replied. Maria said, "Thank you for fulfilling you promise to keep everyone happy. You deserve to be happy now." Suddenly, Maria faded away.

Shadow woke up without feeling a brooding moment.

 **So yeah. That's my theory on Silver. It just seems more sense for him to be Shadow and Rouge's son than Shadow and Amy's. So its Sonic's 25th. What would you like to see as a new game? Sonic Generations 2, Sonic Adventure 3, tribute to old Genesis games, or a sequel to Colors and Lost World? Let me know in the reviews with what you think of this story, and I'll see you guys next time.**


End file.
